Reflection
by Megnove
Summary: Nuova canzone Disney. Stavolta quella di "Mulan". Ma senza la maschera del cartone animato... Due momenti, due riflessi. Uno illusorio. L'altro vero.


**Reflection**

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Quella volta, eravamo in albergo. E tu entrasti nella mia stanza senza bisogno di bussare.  
Quella volta, potesti vedere la mia espressione nel vetro.  
Io non la vedevo. Le lacrime mi offuscavano gli occhi.  
E comunque non _volevo_ vederla, anche se avessi potuto.  
Volevo guardare al di là di quella finestra. Al di là di me stessa. Volevo guardare la mia vita di una volta. La vita che a tutti era concesso di vivere. Ma non più a me…  
Se avessi incontrato con gli occhi gli occhi del mio riflesso…  
…chi avrei visto?  
_Che cosa _avrei visto?  
_Che cosa_ vedevo ogni mattina, quando mi guardavo allo specchio?

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Eri venuto… perché in qualche modo… l'avevi _sentito_.  
Che c'era qualcosa che non andava… che qualcosa mi stava turbando…  
Senza nessun avviso, nessun indizio… non avresti saputo dire nemmeno tu come te ne fossi accorto.  
Le parole che ti dissi, le conoscevi già. Non avevi bisogno di ascoltarle.  
E non fosti ipocrita. Non cercasti di consolarmi.  
Cosa avresti potuto dire per consolarmi, dopotutto? Non abbiamo la bacchetta magica. Non possiamo far tornare il tempo indietro… ritornare i noi stessi di prima.  
Quel viso nello specchio era una bugia…  
Il mio aspetto, tutto di me era una bugia…  
Io non ero quello che sembravo… il mio aspetto… era quello di ciò che non sarei mai più stata.  
Non potevi dirmi nulla che non sapessi già… e comunque… non avrei voluto ascoltare. Anche se avessi negato che fosse vero…  
Potevi solo comprendermi.  
Potevi solo starmi vicino.  
Quella volta avevo bisogno di piangere.  
E tu fosti… ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

Perché dobbiamo essere _questo_?  
Perché dobbiamo essere in eterno separati da noi stessi?  
Condannati a non esprimere mai i nostri sentimenti?  
A mettere sempre il nostro dovere davanti ai nostri cuori?  
Non siamo stati noi a sceglierlo. Non siamo stati noi a deciderlo.  
Perché non potremmo… solo per una volta…  
…essere solo quello che _desideriamo_?  
Per una volta soltanto… prima di dare le nostre vite…  
E così venne la notte…  
In cui fui io ad entrare nella tua stanza…  
Senza bussare.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Chi sono io veramente?  
Qual è la vera me stessa?  
La ragazza che ero un tempo, piena di sogni?  
Quella che adesso si esibisce su un palco?  
Quella che va con te la domenica a prendere un gelato, o allo zoo… come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo?  
La guerriera che combatte al tuo fianco… e che compie dolorosamente le scelte che _bisogna_ fare?  
Non lo sapevo più. Ma quella notte, sentivo solo il mio cuore bruciare.  
Sciogliersi…  
Come se tutto il corpo mi si fosse trasformato in fuoco.  
Sapevo solo quello che volevo.  
E tu…  
Senza una parola…  
Mi desti quello che desideravo.

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

Non avrei mai creduto di poter parlare così.  
Non avrei mai creduto di poter essere così audace.  
Non dicesti nulla. Mi accontentasti e basta…  
…mi guardavi solamente negli occhi.  
Esitai.  
Mi tendesti la mano…  
…per darmi coraggio…  
…per attirarmi a te.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

In quel momento… ricordo… mi prendesti la mano, saldamente.  
Mentre le mie lacrime scorrevano sotto i tuoi baci.  
Mi piegasti il braccio sotto il tuo…  
…stringendo le nostre dita come una catena di anelli.  
Non avevo mai sentito così tanto la tua forza.  
La tua presenza…  
…la tua volontà.  
Che qualunque altra cosa potesse succedere, saremmo stati _insieme.  
«Guardami»_ mi disse la tua voce soffocata.  
Aprii gli occhi…  
Per fissarli nei tuoi che mi abbracciavano.  
E in essi… per la prima volta…  
…riconobbi chi ero.

–Christina Aguilera


End file.
